Sonic the Hedgehog (Wanked)
|-|Base= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Divine Sonicpotence= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and main the protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, born in 1991 in an attempt to defeat Nintendo and Mario once for all. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog capable of running at incredible speeds. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 3-A | 0''' | At least '''Memetic Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Gender: Sonic the Heghehog Age: Sonic the Hedgehog Classification: Sonic the Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Sonic the Hedgehog Okay enough. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation (Can create fire and electricity based forcefields with Insta-Shield), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings with Ring Time), Flight with Rocket Shoes, Statistics Amplification with Speed Shoes, Invulnerability with the Invincibility Monitor, Vector Manipulation with Drop Dash, Immunity to chemical products, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2 and 3 while we are at it) | Oh god, do you really want me to copy-paste all of this? | Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience | (Un)Questionable Memepotence, Memepresence, Memescience Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Capable of fighting those who can harm him) | High Universe level (Fought against Infinite, who is obviously infinite) | Absolute Infinity (Can stop teenagers from masturbating. Is powered by the Chaos Emeralds which possess unlimited power) | At least Memetic (Fought and defeated Segata Sanshiro... IN BASE) | Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of traveling through time with his speed alone) | Irrelevant (You're too slow!) | Can this stat get more irrelevant? Of course it can! (Infinitely faster than before) | At least Memetic (Thanks to Sanic) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Lifted Sega from the darkness and allowed them to compete against Nintendo and Mario) | At least Immeasurable | Irrelevant | At least Memetic Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | High Universe Class | Absolute Infinity | At least Memetic Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can tank a Master Emerald powered blast, which at least equal to the 7 Chaos Emeralds, which are far superior to the Final Egg Blaster) | High Universe level (Survived a beat up from Infinite. Could survive inside a black hole) | Absolute Infinity (It's invincible, duh!) | At least Memetic Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: No one uses these in arguments Come ON Weaknesses: Get the hell out of here! Key: Classic | Modern | Super | Composite Others Notable Victories: Nintendo Mario IGN Son Goku (Just to be safe) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sonic Unleashed Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond tiers lol Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vector Users Category:(Not the character) Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Omniprescent Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Memepotent Characters Category:Memepresent Characters Category:Memescient Characters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles